


Catch

by StarBoatStation



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoatStation/pseuds/StarBoatStation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kimblee decides to play a little game of catch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I'm mean. But this inspiration hit me like a bus and I had to do it.

Solf J. Kimblee was walking along an abandoned street, the sand blasting in his face, the sun beating down on him, and the air filled with the stench of death and sweat. He truly did love that smell. He turned his face up to feel the sun's heat beat down on his cheeks and bare shoulders, his military jacket having been disposed at his tent long ago.

He continued walking, the only sounds being the wind blowing through the abandoned buildings and his footsteps, crunching along the dirt roads. The alchemist walked alone, with a single sniper keeping his watchful eyes on him as back-up in case something went wrong.

 _Nothing will go wrong._ Kimblee assured himself, smiling slightly. Continuing his trek, he whistled a small tune. He didn't know where he heard the tune, but whatever. Walking along, the man continued to fiddle with the small, red philosopher's stone in his pocket. The stone had done wonders for him. It had shown him things none other had dared show him. It made him feel powerful and unstoppable, and that power coarsed through his veins. It filled him and powered him. He felt its throbbing and pulsing with every breath he took and he loved it.

Of course, there were side-effects. He noticed the wailing voices of the anguished souls put into making this stone eating at his mind and concious all the time. Good thing he didn't really have a concious, not when it came to doing his job. And his job was to use this beautiful little stone to kill people.

Kimblee was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the rush of footsteps. He sniffed. _Ishvalans._ The corner of his mouth turned up into an amused smirk. He turned, facing the crumbling wall the brave rebels were hiding behind. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" He called, still smiling. The wall was seriously damaged so all Kimblee had to do was walk over and issue it a good kick at the base to reveal the group of Ishvalan warriors who were scrabling to reload the meager weapons they had. They looked up at the Crimson Alchemist, their eyes wide and full of terror while he smiled down at them. "Hey now, boys. What's with the firearms? I just wanted to play a little game of catch." He shrugged, kicking the toe of his boot into the dirt. "My subordinates are too scared out of their meek little minds and my co-workers are too serious. Mind if we play? Here! I'll start!" He jogged back a few paces and picked up an Ishvalan child's discarded ball that had somehow survived the carnage.

"Catch!" He shouted, tossing the ball to the group. As they watched him release, they paled. Once the ball left his hand, the transmutation circle tattooed on his hand was revealed. His amused smile contorted into a twisted grin as he brought his other hand up and clapped.

A shot of red lightning shot from his finger tips and ignited the ball above their heads in a fiery inferno with a loud bang. The sound filled the air and enveloped the alchemist. The shockwave rattled Kimblee's bones as he basked in the afterglow of the explosion and the stone's fury.

That all too familiar feeling of power coursing through his veins and muscles overpowered him. It washed over him in waves of adrenaline and heat. Manic laughter bubbled up from his core and up and out his chest. "-blee...!" It wasn't until his ears stopped ringing from the beautiful sound of his symphony did he realize that his name was being called.

"Major Kimblee! Sir! Are you alright?"

His smile fell slightly as he turned from the inferno to the private who had been following several yards behind. Seeing the flames reflected in the widened irises of the man and the light dancing and casting shadows across his features made his smile grow wider.

"Of course I'm okay, private! Just look at the masterpiece these Ishvalan boys made! It's beautiful..." He chuckled, the power-high still very present and actually... pretty arousing. _Hm. Add that to the side-effect list._

"Sir! Where are you going? We still have work to do!"

"Oh, relax, private." He waved him off, strolling back to camp. "I'll be back. I just have some business that needs to be taken care of back at my tent. I won't be long."

 


End file.
